


Sacrifice

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: For the MI6 cafe 007 fest prompt table free space. Sacrifice.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Made from a combination of prompts given to me by Boffin1710 (a photo prompt with a hand and blood dripping from it) and SpiritofCamelot (sacrifice).

“For whoever wants to save their life will lose it, but whoever loses their life for me will save it. Luke, nine twenty-four. I’m afraid you’ve run out of time Mr. Bond. Mr...Q. That is still an odd name, I’ll have you know. However...tick, tock. We must proceed. One or the other, you both can not live.” The man in the black cassock smiled beatifically at the two men in front of him. Ragged, half starved, beaten, bloody and just a little broken. “What beautiful little doves, the pair of you. Who shall bear the olive branch home?”

“I don’t understand?” Q said, his breath coming in short harsh pants through the pain of a cracked rib. His asthma might resurface and kill him before this guy did. 

"So the slave fell to the ground and prostrated himself before him, saying, 'Have patience with me and I will repay you everything. Matthew, Eighteen, Twenty-six.”

“Stop quoting bible verses at me.” Q spat on the ground. “They mean nothing.”

“ All the prosperous of the earth will eat and worship, All those who go down to the dust will bow before Him, ” The man in the cassock shoved Q’s head to the ground and stepped on it. “Even he who cannot keep his soul alive. Psalm Twenty-two, Twenty-nine.”

He snapped his fingers and the other men in the room stepped forward, all wearing hooded cassocks. They silently formed a ring around Bond and Q.

“There must be a sacrifice. To the Brothers and to the Lord, our God.”

“So mote it be.” The circle of men responded quietly in unison.

Bond sighed heavily. “I don’t go to church anymore, but even I know you’re stretching it a bit. Let him up or I’ll break your leg.” 

The circle of hoods turned in unison towards Bond. He simply shrugged. 

“There must be a sacrifice. A choice.” The man holding Q down said. He released Q and knelt, to stroke the top of his head. “You can only choose one. That is the sacrifice, that is what is required.”

“Oh. Oh, I see,” Q said huffing into the concrete floor beneath him. He laughed. “Ow. Hahaha, ow.”

“Q, stop that.” Bond said he reached out but the man kicked his hand away.

“Don’t you see?” Q asked, he opened a swollen eye and blinked in Bond’s direction. “One shall stand, one shall fall. It’s the transformer prophecy. One of us isn’t making it out of here alive.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen.” Bond snapped. 

“I’m afraid it is. The Brothers demand it. You trespassed and though I forgive your trespasses, there must be a consequence so you never do it again.”

“Bollocks,” Bond said, he lunged towards the closest brother, but all he got for his efforts was an electric shock to his face from a hidden cattle prod.

“Choose, or we choose for you.” The leader of the Brothers placed a knife between them and moved silently backward until he was in the circle with his Brothers.

“No!” Q whispered harshly. “No! Bond!”

“Shhh Q, hang on.”

“Who has more value?” The circle asked as one. “Who has more to give.”

Q struggled against his bonds as Bond reached the knife first. The circle expanded outwards and away into the dark. Waiting, waiting for the choice. 

“We’ve been here for three months, Q. It’s time for you to go home.”

Q made a high pitched keening sound, a noise Bond would take to his grave.


End file.
